


Handcuffs

by Hathly



Series: Sterek Oneshots [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: "I don't know how but this is all your fault." Derek rolled his eyes, as Stiles tugged on the handcuffs wrapped around their wrist.





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have 300 unposted Sterek Fics and I need to upload then via 3G

"I don't know how but this is all your fault." Derek rolled his eyes, as Stiles tugged on the handcuffs wrapped around their wrist.

Both their right wrist which made the whole thing more awkward to navigate. They woke up in a clearing on the preserve with no recollection whatsoever of how they get there and why they're together when the last time they were in the same room, ended up in a screaming match.

They're were placed on a big rock, and Derek's right arms is placed around stiles, probably the most comfortable position they found while sleeping.

They both sat, there for a full minute, not speaking.

"Where are we?" He had to break the silence because, not even asking why they're there because he's sure that if he doesn't know why they're there- Derek wouldn't also know.

"East of the house." Derek shrugged.

Stiles sighed loudly, bringing his hand up and dragging Derek's with it. "Do something about this."

Derek rolls his eyes again, but did try pull the cuffs apart.

"Shit!" Stiles yelps, The shock the went them was enough to make them groan. Figures, someone would cuff them with magical handcuffs.

"You okay?" Derek asked.

"I'm fine! I woke up in a forest, handcuffed to you, of all people and I just got shocked by said handcuffs. Dandy." He snapped, which is unfair because it's not like Derek wanted this.

Derek stood up and stiles follows suit, because he's sure that if he didn't Derek would drag him along anyway.

"House is a kilometers there. Walk fast and we'll talk to Deaton."

"Ok."

...  
...  
...

"How long are you gonna be mad at me?" Because they've been walking for an hour now, but Stiles hasn't said one peep, ever since they started walking.

Derek was standing a step behind him.

"What time do you think it is?" Stiles ignored the question.

"Around 2 am." Derek answered. "Stiles."

"Can we just walk faster and get this over with? I'll get out of your hair faster that way." Stiles rolled his eyes.

Derek just stayed quiet.  
...  
...  
...

"Standford is the best school there is for you." Derek echoed the words he has said, last pack meeting; expecting a different reaction from Stiles, just because he changed his tone.

"I don't care Derek. I'm not having this conversation again with you. " Derek is staring at the handcuffs connecting them. Stiles snorts, before quoting this very own words back to Derek. "Alpha or not, you don't get to decide how I'll live my life."

...  
...  
...

When they got to the house, the lights were on; Allison, Scott, Erica, Isaac and Boyd on the porch.

"Where you guys been?" Scott asked looking at them puzzled before his eyes cast down on the cuffs. "Is that- okay what?"

So they explain, the pack didn't know what happened, Erica, Isaac and Boyd woke up and Derek was missing, they called Stiles's phone but he didn't pick up so they called Scott, who called Allison, Lydia and Jackson.

They didn't actually know where to start looking Plus they decided that Derek and Stiles were having a hash out again about their issues.

Stiles and Derek gave their sides of the story, sitting on the couch, a very short story of waking up handcuffed and walking back here.

Deaton, apparently is missing in action and will be back next week.

  
...  
...  
...

"There's nothing we can do, at least that is if you're not willing to try breaking all your fingers just to slip out of it." Lydia concluded as they tried everything, from oil to Keys. It only ends up with both of them getting shocked.

  
Stiles sighed, tomorrow's another day, everyone said their goodbye, Scott kept on throwing him worried glances but he just shook his head.

In the end only Erica, Boys and Isaac was left, and they soon turned in to bed leaving Derek and Stiles on the couch.

As much as Stiles wanted to continue this to be awkward, it was just not possible- him and Derek doesn't and can't do awkward. Even the silence was comfortable between them, Derek's hands on Stiles's sides as they try to get a shut eye while watching re runs.

  
...  
...  
...

Stiles couldn't actually call to tell his dad that he's currently handcuffed to Derek, but that's what he did.

The conversation ran very short, with him saying. "Dad, in currently handcuffed to Derek Hale, no it's nothing illegal. And no, we didn't lost the key."

His dad just sighed, and asked him to say no more because he's not interested in his own son's kinks.  
Stiles sputtered some thing about his dad getting it all wrong, he's not sure if his dad believes him though

Great, it has come to a point that his dad doesn't even blink at the bizarre situations stiles gets into..

  
...  
...  
...

"He doesn't know, does he?" A voice in the dark asked and Derek shook his head, if Derek was to make the choice. Stiles would never know. "You should tell him."

"He's leaving."

"You're making him" the voice replied back, Derek's aware he's dreaming now.

"It's for the best." He couldn't help but answer.

"He's your mate, you don't get to decide that on your own." Then he woke up, Stiles's head resting on his shoulder, his hands wrapped around Stile's middle along with Stiles's arms.

He pressed his lips on stiles head, he's not giving stiles another reason to stay in beacon hills. He's not going to tell him that he's Derek's mate.

Derek moved up, taking Stiles's in arms and moving to his bedroom.

Pulling both their shoes off and pulling stiles on the bed, making the other lay on his arms before drifting back to sleep.  
...  
...  
...

"Fairies? You're telling us that this is fairies doings?" Derek's left hand pinched his nose. The whole thing was testing his patience.

"The preserve is a magical place." Deaton replied and Stiles snorted.

"So? How do we kill fairies?"

"You're not killing fairies." Stiles and Deaton said the same time though their tone is different.

"Then how do we get this thing off."

"Coffessions."

"What?"

"It's a confession bind. You guys have to admit things out loud athen it will open."

"What kind of movie shit is that? That's ridiculous." Stiles complained. "What kind of things? I can confess to eating the last slice of pizza, and be done?"

"No. Obviously, it requires more. One thing you won't admit out loud." And with that Deaton ended the Skype call.

With that everyone started to leave the room, stating that obviously they can't help with the thing, anymore.

He looked at Derek, great. Just great..

...  
...  
...

They started with the really small stuffs, like shoplifting and cheating confessions, obvious it didn't work.

"I'm the reason why my family is dead." Stiles glared at him for that one.

"Jesus fuck. That's not true and you know it. It's Kate Argent's fault not yours!" Stiles snapped. "I'm in love with Derek Hale."

Because he's losing his patience, and they both know they're dancing around this whole stuff anyway. Derek looked like a deer in headlights but before he could say anything stiles part of the cuffs glowed white.

"Ha!" Stiles grinned. Though it's a little confusing because he knows he'd admitted to being in love with Derek to at least Scott. Then he got it.

"What's the one thing you won't tell me?" Stiles asked.

Derek just stared.

"I don't want you to go to Stanford." He admitted, expecting the cuffs to glow but it didn't. Derek gritted his teeth.

So maybe stiles was also expecting it to glow at that, because he knows Derek wouldn't admit that to him. He's trying to keep his mind off the fact that he just confessed his feelings for Derek.

Derek on the other hand knows full well what his confession should be, but he couldn't. He's now tempted to just kill fairies.

"Fuck fairies." Derek huffed.  
...  
...  
...

"We are not killing beacon hills fairies just because you're scared to admit things." Stiles glared .

Okay so killing fairies was off the table. Derek really wish it wasn't, though.

...  
...  
...

"Spit it out Derek. What is it?"

"I don't want you to go-"

"To Stanford, yes you said that already."

" it's not fair, I can't keep you while you have your whole life waiting for-"

"I'm not going Derek. I declined the scholarship a few weeks ago."

"What? I thought-"

"I'm not gonna leave you, my dad and everyone here. My whole life is this."

"You can't know that."

"Ask me, ask me if I want anything else. Ask me if I want to go to standford. I never wanted to go there, I only applied to Berkley. My dad believes that I'm destined for greater things, greater things that he believes doesn't exist here in Beacon Hills." Stiles took a step forward. "But it does. You believe that I'm destined for much greater things than hunting supernatural creatures and keeping the people I love safe, it doesn't get any greater than this Derek."

Stiles reach out, his hand brushing on Derek's jaw.

"This isn't life." Derek should really move away.

"It is. I've been doing this before we met, granted I was hunting criminals and non supernatural creatures. I enjoyed it. And so help me God if you say one thing about wasted pontential."

"Stiles."

"I'm still not leaving you Derek. I just told you I'm in love with you. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to accept the fact that I'll still be here even if you try and give me a cold shoulder. That won't work."

"Stop saying that!"

"That I'm in love with you?"

"Yes, that."

"Why?" There was no judgment in stiles voice, just curiosity because he can practically see Derek hanging by a thread. "What aren't you telling me Derek?"

  
"It- I want you to go to Stanford because you deserve that, but I also want you here. I need you here, to question every stupid decisions I make and make those snappy remarks. You saying that you're in love with me makes me want to be selfish." Derek raised his voice just because he couldn't contain himself anymore. "And I don't want that. I don't want to be selfish not when it comes to you. I'm in love with you , have been for years. I close my eyes and think that one day you'll move on and away from all this and I can't handle that. You're my mate, and there's not a good thing in this world that I don't think you don't deserve."

...  
...  
...

They weren't really sure what confession did it, because by the time they realize it, the cuffs was off because they were busy kissing.

Derek shook his head, fondly. Before resting it on Stiles's forehead, their hands intertwined. "Now what?"

Stiles just shrugged, Unsure but he wouldn't have things in any other way.

...  
...  
...  
The pack didn't even blinked showed up the next day with Stiles sprawled on top of Derek because they already expected it, when Deaton said the terms of the bind..

Everyone knows Derek and Stiles would end up talking about their feelings for each other, and they would end up together.

Who didn't?  
\--  
\--  
\--

Months down the road, they'll discover that the fairies did what they did because they're apparently romantic saps who's too invested in Stiles and Derek's relationship.

They couldn't let Derek Hale be a grumpy old meanie again, because they watch the whole time he was there, and they liked Derek.

Then again, who doesn't?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> any prompts? send them here
> 
> [here](https://www.hathly.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato


End file.
